


Bully & Danger

by imalright



Series: Pet Deposit [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Sylvain Jose Gautier, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalright/pseuds/imalright
Summary: It happens in a flash — tuxedo, who he thought was his buddy, swipes. Sylvain instinctively snaps his hands back and the cats launch, one leaping to his shoulder and digging its claws in as it leaps off, and the other taking a healthy swipe at his leg as it runs past.Sylvain explains this, hours later, to an unimpressed Felix.“You don’t get it, they had it out for me!” he whines. Felix rolls his eyes.“They’re scared, dumbass,” he says, “Don’t you know anything about cats?”Felix brings home a couple cats.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Pet Deposit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586674
Comments: 12
Kudos: 219
Collections: Sylvix Squad Super Stories





	Bully & Danger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to A Tiny Aurora, the first work in this series. If you don’t feel like reading it, Aurora is a small white fluffy dog that Sylvain brought home one day without permission.

Sylvain knows what to expect when he gets home. It’s the same as every day, he reminds himself. Just like every day he’ll get home, Felix will get home a couple hours later, their furniture will all be where they left it, and absolutely nothing will have descended into complete chaos. Just the same as every other day. He knows what to expect.

Fuck, he hopes the cats don’t break out of Felix’s old room.

They won’t! He assures himself, The cats are locked safely away with a bowl of food and a litter box. Everything will be fine.

Everything will not be fine, he thinks as he gets off the elevator and hurries down the hallway of his apartment complex. He fumbles with his keys in front of the door, finally jamming one in and turning the deadbolt. He throws the door open to discover —

Absolutely nothing out of place.

He breathes a sigh of relief and releases Aurora from her kennel. He goes through their afternoon routine — walkies, kibbies, lovies — until she’s exhausted and he can’t put it off anymore. He has to do it. He doesn’t have a choice.

He pulls back his shoulders and walks, proud, into Felix’s old room.

“Okay,” he announces to the orange tabby and tuxedo staring at him from the windowsill with big, big eyes. He carefully shuts the door behind him. “Hi. Hello. My name is Sylvain. I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Felix’s boyfriend, Lysithea’s friend, the guy who brought you here.”

The cats stare unblinkingly.

“Felix told me to check on you and, uh, to pet you,” Sylvain explains clearly, “And then the dog is supposed to sniff me. Get used to your scents and all that.”

The cats stare unblinkingly.

“Okay, yeah, let’s get to it.”

He creeps forward, low to the ground, hands up, never breaking eye contact with the cats. They stare straight into his soul and see all his secrets. He swallows; he’s not getting out of this alive.

They cringe away from his outstretched hand.

“Ah, c’mon, I’m not that bad,” he says.

They disagree.

Sylvain wiggles his fingers and the tuxedo finally succumbs to curiosity and leans forward to sniff. And sniff. And sniff. Sylvain waits. The tuxedo sniffs.

While he waits to be judged he extends his other hand to the orange tabby, who sniffs much more cautiously.

“That’s it,” he breathes, “Nice kitties. We’re all friends here — ow!”

It happens in a flash — tuxedo, who he thought was his buddy, swipes. Sylvain instinctively snaps his hands back and the cats launch, one leaping to his shoulder and digging its claws in as it leaps off, and the other taking a healthy swipe at his leg as it runs past.

Sylvain explains this, hours later, to an unimpressed Felix.

“You don’t get it, they had it out for me!” he whines. Felix rolls his eyes.

“They’re scared, dumbass,” he says, “Don’t you know anything about cats?”

Sylvain takes a moment to consider what he knows about cats and comes up empty.

“Nope.”

Felix scoffs.

“So you didn’t do anything to introduce them to the dog.”

Sylvain reflects on letting Aurora sniff his hands after he left the cat room. He also reflects on rubbing Aurora with a dry washcloth and flinging it in the room before they could escape through the cracked door.

“I did some stuff.”

“Stuff.”

“Yeah.”

Silence.

“I thought Lysithea was allergic to dogs, not cats?” Sylvain asks abruptly. Felix huffs out a short laugh.

“Lysithea’s allergic to everything,” he entertains the subject change. Sylvain, who isn’t nearly as close to her as Felix is, raises an eyebrow. “It’s hardly an exaggeration, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“How can you be allergic to everything?” Sylvain asks pedantically.

“Her doctors ask her the same thing. Have you considered being a doctor?”

Sylvain snorts. He would rather die.

“But since you asked,” Felix rolls his eyes as if Sylvain had begged and begged for an answer, “they think it’s related to her autoimmune shit. In any case, she can’t keep the cats.”

“So… what do we do?” Sylvain asks.

“I’m keeping the cats, Sylvain,” Felix says bluntly.

He nods. “Okay, and Aurora?”

Aurora, the tiny white ball of fur that he adopted from a coworker, is currently chewing on a pastel pink rope toy next to their feet. Sylvain knows Felix loves her just as much as he does, but he’s never been shy about his dislike for dogs. 

“They’re bigger than Aurora, they’ll be fine.”

“I was worried about Aurora.”

Felix’s eyes follow the rope toy as Aurora whips it around with a fearsome growl.

“She can hold her own.”

* * *

They begin the physical introduction process the following Saturday.

“It’s not too soon?” Sylvain isn’t confident in this decision or in his ability to handle two clawed mammals and a dog.

Felix shrugs. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?  _ Maybe?” _

Felix shrugs again. “Won’t know until we try.”

Sylvain hates this.

“Well,” he tightens his grip on Aurora’s leash, “No time like the present, I guess.”

Felix does not do a dramatic flourish. High tension music does not play. Sylvain feels dread when Felix opens the door and a single orange head pokes out, anyway.

“That’s it, come on,” Felix’s voice is much,  _ much _ softer than he’s used to.

Aurora, for her part, seems to understand this is a very important occasion. She sits pretty directly on Sylvain’s foot and stays completely still, making direct eye contact with orange tabby.

“Do you see that?” Felix whispers. Sylvain follows his pointed finger to tuxedo cat.

“See the. . . See the cat?” 

Felix elbows him. “No, dumbass, he’s slow blinking at Aurora.”

Sylvain stares at orange tabby who is, indeed, blinking slowly. “Okay.”

“Okay? That’s all you have to say?  _ Okay?” _

Sylvain shrugs. “Is that a big deal?”

He can feel Felix’s dead stare against the side of his face. He turns and smiles as brightly as he can.

“You really, really don’t know anything about cats,” Felix says.

“Nope!”

“I can’t believe you.”

Sylvain dials his grin from bright to sexy. “Teach me, then,” he purrs.

Felix covers Sylvain’s mouth with his hand and is disappointingly not deterred when Sylvain licks it. “That was the worst attempt at an innuendo you’ve ever done. Shut up.”

He licks Felix’s hand again. Felix wipes it off on his shirt and doesn’t bother to comment.

“If a cat slow blinks at you it trusts you,” Felix’s tone is impressively sour, “The cat is trying to get Aurora to slow blink back.”

Sylvain looks at Aurora. She isn’t slow blinking.

“Do you think she will?”

Felix snorts. “She’s a dog, not a cat.”

Sylvain clicks his tongue.

Before he can formulate a response, and before Felix can educate him more on the wonders of cats, tuxedo cat pokes its head out behind orange tabby. It slinks forward, low to the ground, approaching Aurora with big eyes and a bigger tail.

Aurora waits patiently like a very, very good girl.

Tuxedo cat moves forward until it’s directly in front of her. Orange tabby watches from the doorway as tuxedo cat leans forward with an almost comically long neck, nose twitching, and sniffs Aurora’s nose.

Felix and Sylvain stand as still as possible. Aurora’s tail is a whirlwind. Sylvain isn’t sure how much longer she can hold out.

Not much longer, it turns out.

Aurora’s nose twitches and tuxedo cat is airborne, poofed and arched. Aurora’s on her feet and standing at attention. This proves to be too much for both of the cats. They each disappear back into Felix’s old room.

Sylvain breathes out. Felix breathes in.

“That went well,” Sylvain offers.

“Better than I expected, honestly,” Felix says.

Sylvain blinks. “What. . . What did you expect?”

“More hissing.”

“Cats are fascinating creatures.”

Felix stares. Sylvain sticks his tongue out. Felix rolls his eyes and turns away. Sylvain wraps his arms around Felix’s waist and pulls him in close. Felix, amazingly, doesn’t immediately kill him.

“How do you know so much about cats?” Sylvain asks, voice quiet.

Felix shrugs against him. “Internet.”

“Hmm. What else did the internet tell you?”

“You’re an idiot.”

Sylvain suppresses a snort with great difficulty. “That’s pretty specific. Can you cite your sources?”

“What you literally just said. That’s my source.”

With his lips against the shell of his ear Sylvain whispers seductively, “I think your source may have a bias.”

Felix pushes him off.

“Fuck you,” he says. He’s half suppressing a smile. Sylvain won.

* * *

It starts like any other morning. Felix returns from his jog at the asscrack of dawn and lets the front door slam shut very considerately, infuriating and/or terrifying poor Aurora into a frenzy. Like any other morning, Sylvain groans and tries to catch his dog while she barks and jumps over his body with surprising agility for her orbular (orbesque? orbtacular?) shape, and like any other morning Felix believes this is Sylvain’s divine punishment for daring to sleep past 4am.

Unlike every other morning in his past, and much like every other morning in his future, melodic yowling accompanies the chaos.

“Do you have to piss off every animal in our apartment?” Sylvain rubs the nasty out of his eyes so he can clearly see Felix’s nonplussed look. “Don’t get me wrong, I love waking up to everyone screaming, but I’m not sure the neighbors do.”

Sylvain is, in fact, positive the neighbors do not, if the noise complaint after a particularly rowdy night tells him anything.

Felix, who doesn’t give a shit, catches Aurora mid-leap and sets her down on the floor.

“They wouldn’t freak out so much if you just got up and fed them,” Felix says. Sylvain knows from their repeated conversations that he’s dead serious.

“Feed them before your jog,” Sylvain whines. Felix shoots him a look.

“No,” he shoots back.

“Fiiiine,” Sylvain sighs. He tosses the covers off himself and, almost immediately, two goblins leap up and climb into his lap, meowing and chirping, demanding their breakfast.

“I can’t feed you if you’re on me,” Sylvain tries to pick up both cats at once and fails spectacularly, “Come on, move. Move. Let’s go.”

Through some clever maneuvering he’s able to carefully extricate himself without getting clawed. The cats continue their assault, their power amplified by their newfound ability to work flawlessly with the dog, weaving through his legs as he walks to the kitchen. He can hear Felix snickering behind him. 

“I’m being attacked, Felix!” Sylvain shouts over his shoulder, “I can’t fight them off, save yourself!”

Felix leaves him for dead.

With the cats properly appeased and the dog properly distracted, Sylvain goes back to the bedroom with every intention of sleeping as late as possible. His plans are thwarted by a certain Felix standing in the doorway.

“Uh,” Sylvain points and Felix raises an eyebrow, “Move?”

“No.”

“But I wanna sleep.”

“Sucks to be you,” Felix growls and oh, he gets it now. He gets it in the way Felix’s body surges at him; the way his teeth nip at his lower lip; the way his hands pull his hair and keep him in place. He gets it in the way he’s about to get some.

“Feelin’ spicy?” he asks against Felix’s lips. He gets punched in the shoulder for that one. It’s worth it.

“Make it quick, I don’t have a lot of time,” Felix growls.

They both have work today. Sylvain doesn’t care. Felix pretends to care, but when he drags Sylvain into the shower with him Sylvain thinks he might be lying, and when Sylvain presses against him, fingering through his partially wetted hair with his other hand grasping at Felix’s waist, he thinks Felix may have planned this all along.

“Sylvain,” Felix’s whisper against his lips can barely be heard over the running water. The sound is hard tuned in his brain, a beacon. He opens his eyes just a fraction and watches the water run down Felix’s face and over his trembling lips. “I want. . .”

“Tell me,” Sylvain purrs in his ear. His hand drops from his waist to his hip and he presses his thumb into the hollow. Felix bucks forward, his nails dig into Sylvain’s arms. 

“I want — ngh!”

“Hm?” Sylvain smirks and cuts Felix off again, his thumb pressing into the same hollow.

“Fuck — you!” Felix kicks at his ankle. Sylvain laughs and presses Felix back gently, gently, until he’s leaning on the shower wall behind him. He untangles the hand in Felix’s hair and trails his touch to his waist. Felix leans his head forward onto Sylvain’s shoulder.

“That’s right, Fe, relax,” he murmurs. He traces a trail from Felix’s hip to his dick and his body goes liquid, his arms draped over his shoulders. Sylvain groans when Felix’s teeth sink into his shoulder.

“Hurry up,” his command runs a chill through Sylvain’s body, “I have work this morning and I won’t be late.”

“Nobody said you have to be late.” Sylvain takes Felix’s half hard dick into his hand and thumbs over the head, “I’ll come with. Hide out under your desk, ready whenever you want me.”

Sylvain gets single-minded when they’re like this, when his entire existence is wrapped up in Felix’s small gasps and grasps and he’s working him up slowly with a hand around his cock. His ears are full of his little noises; he can’t hear the running water, the squeak of the shower floor when he adjusts, or the rattle and subsequent  _ click _ of the bathroom door.

“Just say the word, Fe.” He means it. It’d be hot. “You have space between your legs, yeah? Nobody would know I was down there biting your thighs, kissing your hips, sucking your cock.”

Felix thrusts up into Sylvain’s hand. He tightens his grip on Felix’s hip, pressing his fingertips into the hard bone hard enough to leave little bruises. Something to remember him by during the long hours they’ll be apart. Felix squirms under his grip.

“Nuh-uh, sweetheart —” Felix yanks at his hair, “— you have to control yourself, remember? Someone might find out. You don’t want them to know how you like your cock sucked, do you? Unless you do, and you wanna put on a show. . .”

Felix whines against his throat and  _ bites.  _ It sends a jolt down his back and he shudders and sighs. Distantly, beyond the border of  _ right now _ and  _ a problem for later Sylvain,  _ he can hear chaos in the hall. 

“What the hell is Aurora freaking out about?” Sylvain mutters to himself. Felix, who thinks Sylvain is asking him, grabs him by the hair and shoves his lips against his neck. Sylvain obliges, though now his attention is split between Felix’s whimpers and listening for a possible intruder. Aurora’s barks don’t usually echo around the bathroom like this.

Felix pulls at his hair again; the electric feeling shoots down his body and he decides he has more important things to worry about. Felix is shaking, gasping. Sylvain slams their bodies together against the shower wall and grinds his dick into Felix’s hip.

“Close, I’m close,” Felix chokes out.

Sylvain acknowledges him with “Mm,” and adjusts his touch. His hand twists, his body presses. Felix is losing his mind and getting louder, louder, and with a constricted shout he comes over Sylvain’s hand, his breath labored and his body lax. Sylvain rubs his thumb gently over Felix’s softening dick and ghosts his lips over his jaw. He ruts against Felix once, seeking his own friction, and Felix  _ snorts. _

Snorts?

“What?” Sylvain whines. He leans back and sees Felix is  _ snickering.  _ “What’s so funny?”

Felix points up and behind him. He turns.

Perched up high on the shower curtain rod is none other than orange tabby. The dastardly rogue is leaning as far as it can into the shower and  _ slurp, slurp, slurp _ ing at the running water. 

Sylvain stares, his needy dick forgotten.

“How?”

Felix is quickly losing his composure; if his body was liquid before then he’s a puddle, now. Sylvain slowly brings him down to the floor. The water hits Sylvain directly in the face. Aurora, who’s apparently in the bathroom with them, barks. Orange tabby licks. It’s a party, and Sylvain’s dick isn’t invited.

That’s fine though. His dick will still be there after Felix gets off work. The way he laughs at the animals, uninhibited and absolute, gets Sylvain feeling so soft and full and saturated and loving, a feeling he’s quickly learning to savor. 

“Let’s rinse off and get you to work,” he says against Felix’s temple, sealing his words with a kiss. Felix groans.

“Do I have to?” he says, breathless. 

“You don’t have to do shit,” Sylvain says. He shields his face with Felix’s head and Felix sputters. “But if you wanna get out of this, you gotta stand up.”

Slowly and with shaking legs, he coaxes Felix to stand and rinse off, gently running over his skin and drawing little shivers. Felix snaps back to reality and remembers something very important.

“You?” he asks.

Sylvain shrugs. “Get me after work.” The fantasy he shared sounds nice, but really Felix shouldn’t be late to work because of him. Again.

* * *

“So, Felix.”

“What.”

“We’ve had these cats for a few days, now.”

Felix blinks. “Yes. We have.”

“Do they have names yet?”

Felix rolls his eyes. “No, I’m working on it. I don’t want to rush it, unlike  _ some _ people.”

Sylvain distinctly remembers Felix demand he name Aurora, who is peacefully dozing, within minutes of bringing her home.

“So what are your options?” he asks instead of pointing this out.

Felix shrugs.

“Are you serious?”

He knows Felix is serious. Felix knows he knows he’s serious.

“We can’t keep calling them tuxedo and orange tabby,” Sylvain groans, “Come oonnn. Let’s name them. Let’s name our new children.”

Felix scoffs. “What’s with you and calling your pets your children?”

“They’re my babies! How dare you?!”

“Wow.”

“Feliiiiiix!” Sylvain drapes himself across Felix’s lap very dramatically. He puts a hand to his forehead and everything. “This is our  _ family.  _ Our future!”

Felix pushes Sylvain off the couch.

“You’re so mean to meee,” he whines. 

“I’m leaning towards Bully and Bladed,” Felix says abruptly. 

Sylvain sits up.

“Bladed?” he asks.

Felix raises an eyebrow. “Do you have a problem with that?”

Sylvain barely conceals a snicker. “Like. . . like Blaiddyd?”

“Yes, Bladed. That’s what I said.”

“Heh. . . Dimitri Bladed. . .”

Felix’s eyes go wide and his face gets pink and he kicks Sylvain, returning him to his rightful place on the floor. “Idiot,” he mutters.

“Okay, okay, so Bully —”

“Short for Bullet.”

“. . . okay, not as good —”

“What do you mean  _ not as good?” _

Sylvain chooses not to explain what he means.

(It’s stupid.)

“If you don’t want to name the cat after your long lost beloved,” Sylvain teases, “Then what are your other options?”

Felix narrows his eyes. “Diva.”

“Diva! I like it —”

“You know, like your long lost  _ beloved,” _ he hisses.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had a missed connection with a diva.”

Felix smirks and  _ fuck  _ it’s so hot when he does that. “Oh? So Dorothea isn’t a diva anymore?”

Sylvain snorts. “That wasn’t even good! Your insults aren’t nearly as bladed as mine!”

Felix throws a pillow at his face. Sylvain catches it with his face.

“What are your ideas, then? If you’re so smart,” Felix snaps. Sylvain’s pretty sure it’s still all in good fun.

Sylvain pretends to think really hard. Then he pulls out his phone and types in  _ Badass Cat Names. _

“How about Tank?”

“No.”

“Hm,” Sylvain pretends to think really hard while he scrolls through the list. “Bandit?”

“No.”

“Hmmmmmm,” Sylvain hms, “Hmmmm! Hmmm. Hmmm? Hmmmm!”

“Shut the  _ fuck _ up,” Felix groans. “Fuck, I’ll name the other one Stupid Diaper Baby or something, just stop.”

“Ah! Yes, Stupid Diaper Baby, or SDB for short!”

Felix doesn’t respond to that.

“Danger. There, their names are Bully and Danger.”

“Ooh, Danger!” Sylvain waggles his eyebrows, “So this one’s named after me.”

Felix tries to kick Sylvain again but Sylvain is much too fast; he intercepts Felix’s foot and grabs him by the calf and yanks him down to join him on the ground. Felix  _ yelps _ and lands in a heap and yelps again when Sylvain pulls him, calf-first, to sit between his legs. 

“That’s more like it,” he says, wrapping his arms around a still shocked Felix and resting his chin on top of his head. “Isn’t this nice? Cuddling is nice.”

Felix grumbles. It doesn’t sound like a protest.

“Mm, yeah. This is nice.” 

“Uh huh. I’m getting up now.”

From the edge of his vision Sylvain sees a shadow dart into the room, and quickly enough tuxedo cat is sitting regally on the spot normally known as Felix’s spot, now known as —

“So is that one Bully or Danger?” Sylvain asks.

Felix looks at him like he’s a moron. He points behind Felix. Felix turns and sees tuxedo cat.

“He looks like a smug asshole.”

Sylvain nods. “Fascinating. Is that his name? He Looks Like A Smug Asshole?”

“I  _ will _ give you a wet willy.”

“Kinky.”

“Fucking — you’re disgusting,” Felix mumbles. “That one’s Danger. Because apparently your name is Danger and I fucking hate that smug asshole.”

“Nice! That’s the more handsome one!”

Felix leans into him and, with an incredibly soft voice, he says, “You’re so fucking stupid.”

* * *

Sylvain decided to work from home today. It’s gorgeous out and none of the office windows actually open, effectively turning cubicle hell into  _ actual _ burning-alive-suffocating-in-your-own-sweat hell. At home, though, he can prop all the windows open and enjoy a nice, cool breeze.

He nudges the cats sitting in the windowsill who are cruelly taking this from him.

“Mooooove,” he whines. Bully turns and stares with his big eyes. “Please? Please move?”

Danger chitters at something unseen. Bully, his savior, climbs out of the windowsill and directly on top of his keyboard.

“Why? Why did you have to sit right there?” Sylvain asks. 

Bully rubs his face on Sylvain’s chest.

“Oh, I see.”

Bully purrs and purrs into Sylvain. He nods along,  _ mhm _ ing here and  _ oh _ ing there. It’s very informative.

“Unfortunately I still have to ask you to move,” Sylvain sighs. He grabs the cat under his armpits and pulls him into his lap. He doesn’t stop purring. “Atta boy. You, though,” he points at Danger, “You’re on thin ice.”

Aurora barks from her bed situated on the floor.

“That’s right, baby, you tell him.”

**Author's Note:**

> What are their jobs, you ask? It doesn’t matter. Don’t worry about it. Anyway Glenn’s alive because I say so
> 
> Neither of these boys know how to shut a door like adults. Everywhere they go they’re followed by SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!
> 
> ANYWAY I keep toying with like a 4 chapter fic where they get evicted for having too many pets and have to find a house with a yard a la Old Friends Senior Dog Sanctuary and they just keep bringing animals home and eventually start an animal rescue
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/punchyfakegamer)


End file.
